I'll Always Believe
by Imagine96
Summary: A oneshot on Harry & Ginny's break upGinny's POV. First oneshot for me, R&R!rated T for space


**A/N: This is my first Harry ****Potter fanfic, and my first one****shot. ****Criticism****app****r****eciated**

Disclaimer: If you look at my profile you will see that JK Rowling does not live in USA, so how could I be her……

-----------------

It was a beautiful summer's day. Not too hot, not too cold, the sky a perfect shade of blue. The perfect day that seems like it could never be repeated. But the day was not-so-perfect for a funeral. Yes, the funeral of Ablus Dumbledore.

Ginny Weasley was one of the first people to gather by the lake that morning. She stopped walking for a moment to take in the scene. Hundreds of chairs were set up by the lake, and a marble table was set up in front of the chairs. After her moment she walked forward with her brother, Ron, to greet her parents and siblings.

After greeting her family, she went to find a seat with Ron, Hermione, and her boyfriend, Harry. While looking around, she saw many familiar faces; Luna and Neville, the cruel Dolores Umbrige, the untrusting journalist Rita Skeeter, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and many more. Even though all these people were very different, they all had one thing in common; they all deeply grieved for the late Hogwarts Headmaster.

Everyone started to tear as Hagrid carried Dumbledore's lifeless body down the aisle in the middle of the chairs. Hargid's eyes were swollen by the time he placed Dumbledore on the marble table and sat down next to his half-brother.

As the clergyman began to speak, Ginny did not listen, but tried to remember her first year at Hogwarts. After being sorted into her house, she heard the great Headmaster give a warm welcome to all of the first years, and it really _was_ warm. Soon her mind drifted to the last night he was alive, the long timeline of his life was over, just as the clergyman finished his speech.

She turned to Harry and noticed he must not have been listening either.

"It's alright Harry." She reassured him, but that did not help. The memory of his long lost friend still lived, but the man himself was gone forever. Harry looked at her for a moment and the quickly turned away as he watched Dumbledore's body slowly placed into a white tomb.

Miraculous white flames circled Dumbledore as his tomb was lifted into the air, and then a stunning show of arrows and one phoenix that Ginny thought she saw. Then she noticed that her face was dry from tears, and her gaze met Harry's. She knew exactly what he was going to say but she let him say it anyway.

"Ginny, we can't see each other anymore," she knew it was coming, but when he said it, it hit her that this, what every teenage relationship usually ends up with, is actually happening to her.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny started to plead, but stopped because she knew it was meant to be.

"I want to break up as much as you do, but if we stay together, something terrible might happen. This funeral could be yours!"

"I know Harry" Ginny's eyes were beginning to fill up with tears and she laid her head on Harry's chest. "I knew it was bound to happen sometime, just not _this _time."

"It'll be ok." Harry said to comfort Ginny as she felt one of Harry's tears against her neck. After a few minutes of silence she heard her mother calling her to come with them back to the burrow.

"Goodbye Harry. One day you'll beat Voldemort and we can be together again."

"Maybe-"

"Not 'maybe' Harry! You will do it! I know you can! And nothing in the world can stop you. You are the chosen one, the boy who lived! I have complete faith in you Harry, and so does Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and mum and dad-"

"Ginny you don't have to convince me!" Harry joked with a smile on his face. "I'll try my best!"

"I know you will."

"Ginny in the car now!!" she could hear her mum cry.

"Mum!!! She's having a moment! Leave her be!" Ron yelled at his mother. Harry and Ginny looked over at her family and knew it was time to part.

As she walked back to her family she was holding back tears. Nobody spoke for a while in the car. And Ron broke the silence. "So what hap-"

"Quiet Ronald!" Ginny answered. No matter how hard she tried for the next few days she could not get over loosing Harry. She tried reading, gardening, all the usual stuff, but nothing could make her forget about him. She would always love him if he defeated Voldemort or not-what was she thinking, of course he would defeat him-

Because no matter what ever happens, she would still believe in him.


End file.
